Walking Back
by Spyrkle10
Summary: Shinigami is tired of waiting for two specific souls to dissolve, and decides to let them watch the consequences of their actions. But they have other plans, and they don't involve being dead.
1. Boredom

Naruto: Hello!

Me: Quiet. The guest of honor has to wait until the party is ready.

Sasuke: Dobe.

Sakura: Do you really want to know what my fists can do to you?

Me: Everyone, stop fighting.

Kakashi: Well, I should help you stop them, but this volume of Icha Icha is so good…

Me: (sighs)

**Well, before Naruto interrupted, I was going to tell you that this is the first chapter of my new story, Walking Back. Worst name ever, but it has to start somewhere. Anyway, please feel free to completely denounce it, spam it with horrible reviews, and whatever else you want to do. This is just a test, anyhow.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Boredom-Chapter 1

It was so quiet here. There was nothing, nothing at all, except for the occasional jostling and whispers of insults. Insulting whom, they couldn't imagine, but all was quiet and blurry. Until, in a moment (they had lost track of time when one of them in the corner stopped gurgling) there was a bang, and then there was light.

"Who," boomed a voice, from the light, "took the service of my master, just a short 3 years ago?" None answered; for who could remember such a thing as who was who and what was then and where they were at such a time, for all knew that there was fire at some such other moment, a strange burning. Except two.

"We do not know of this action of which you speak of, nor whether we were even here at that time," spoke two voices intertwined together. Slowly, the others retreated into the corners, for they were unlike the rest, with sense of self. "YOU!" And suddenly the two were grasped by a spectral force, and they lapsed into unconsciousness.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Shinigami was not a patient being, and, thus, as he waited for his servant (out of many, this one was _supposed _to be the fastest) he muttered curses under his breath, damning the servant's ancestors and descendants to whatever fates he could think of. "One should be turned into a mangy dog and slaughtered by their kin… then, the one-" the doors to his hall were forced open by the very servant he was cursing.

"Finally, you worthless creature. Now, go back to your job of shoveling soul vomit, or whatever it was that you were doing before," Shinigami hissed out before turning the souls toward him (he never turned towards anyone, he was much too prideful for that).

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

There was light all around him. Yes, he remembered now, he and her (it was a her, he knew now) were separate beings, even in the afterlife. Yes, he recalled, they were dead, killed by something he could not think of, and not anything else would yield to his prying presence in his mind.

He looked around, eyes now able to see that the light gave way to shapes and color. Then, his eyes were forced onto a figure, and his still recovering mind sent him a rope to cling to. One word. "Shinigami-sama," he exclaimed, yet he could not move, for the being in front of him exerted such killing intent that he could not bear to look away.

"You two," hissed Shinigami, his lips dry and stiff, "called upon my services and hoped you could get away with it. I threw you into the Pit of Nothingness and hoped you would dissolve, but after THREE YEARS you still cling to life! I have decided to restore you to complete consciousness and let you look upon the consequences of your actions, both here and on Earth. I believe that will finally break you." The little energy he had, it seemed, burst from him and left him spiraling into darkness again.

When he awoke (yes, that was the proper word) it was dark again. His partner seemed as clueless as him. "Partner," he began, but couldn't finish, as his partner clung to him closely, and they both were silent, comforted by the physical contact. "Partner, do you recall more than I?" whispered he. "Shinigami-sama, no, just Shinigami, said something else. I couldn't quite hear it. Sorry, Partner. I wasn't efficient enough, for I remember as much as you."

He was silent, for his Partner, he had hoped, should have remembered more. Perhaps it was a stray bit of his memory, but though he could sense that she remembered as much as he, she always did more than he, even in… where? He almost remembered, but it was still lost to him.

"Mina…" his Partner muttered. "I know that I called you Mina sometimes, but I'm still missing part of your…" she paused, searching for a word, "name." He pressed her closer, the two once more silent. She looked into his eyes. "Blue. Your eyes are blue, Mina, like the sky." "And yours are a darker blue, almost purple, like my… I can't remember, Partner." And the two descended into nothingness again, slumber coming easily to them.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

She was shaking, as they awoke again, this time in a chamber with a wide rectangle, a… bed? Was that the word? Yes, and the walls were brown, the room small. Mina was by her side, staring at her, the two of them illuminated by a ball of soft, red light. Shinigami's little joke.

"Mina? It's so cold. We have no… clothes. That's it. No clothes," she almost sang, for they were still remembering things, and they were still together. Partners always were together. Or it would hurt. "Just stay under the blankets." She laughed (laughter, she now knew, could be used at many times) at the now-obvious solution.

"Aw, Kushina, it's not that funny. You shouldn't laugh at yourself like that," Mina scolded. "Minato, you're one to talk, always laughing at those seals of yours!" And they laughed together, their names now echoing in the small space. Kushina almost nuzzled Minato, getting closer to him. "Mina. I'm still going to call you Mina," she teased. It felt so natural, like she had done it before. "Aw, but it sounds so girly," pouted Minato. Kushina smiled, before darkness pressed itself onto the two again.

_Dream/Flashback_

"_No, Kushina, we can't go telling everyone you're pregnant with my son and his name is going to be Naruto," scolded Minato. "But you're the Hokage! Minato Namikaze! And we need some reason for me to suddenly take a vacation and turn in my hitai ate. I know you're paranoid, but even the leader of Konohagakure has to stop worrying about his wife sometimes." Minato just nodded, and went back to his ever-multiplying paperwork. It was better not to anger her._

_End_

The two awoke, again in the room. "Did you have the same dream as I?" Minato asked, Kushina simply nodding. " I still feel so empty." "And broken," Minato added, the room now silent. The red light above flickered. "Crap," Kushina got in, before darkness came again, pain pulsing from the light, memories being forced into their fallible minds.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

They were taking too long to remember. Forcing the memories in was faster, and the screams of torment that slipped from their mouths gave him a wonderful rush of satisfaction. Their limp forms took in slow, greedy breaths, still slumbering. "Awaken," he commanded, and their eyes (what pathetic eyes, he thought) opened.

They stood up, daring to defy him by speaking before he. "You enjoy playing with us, don't you? Damn bastard," Kushina said, before Minato whispered soothing words to her, quieting her. "Time to start your punishment." And he smirked. This would be fun.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Alright, so I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please review!**


	2. Appearance

Minato: Well, can we talk now?

Me: Well, I guess you can.

Kushina: Oh, and you forgot to do the disclaimer. Here, I'll do it. Spyrkle10 does not own Naruto.

Me: I have been saved from the evil lawyers. They brought maces with them.

Naruto: Ouch.

Me: Out!

**Well, since I got a ton of favs and follows but very little reviews (when your real-life friend that doesn't even know the definition of anime is the only one to review your story, you know you need to get a life) I'm wasting what precious awake-time I have left to write this chapter. Oh, and this is my laptop, not my Mac, so it's a bit harder to write. Goodbye!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Appearance-Chapter 2

The silence was stifling. Shinigami simply grinned maliciously. And then there was a darkness covering Minato's eyes, as if it had always been there, buzzing about lazily on his skin. Kushina, he supposed, must be afflicted by this as well. The blindfold almost scratched him, and there was a sense of movement.

Suddenly, the blindfold was gone, light and color dominating the disappearing blackness. Kushina was beside, an almost ethereal presence, as they were simply watching their village from above, neither actually there. Konohagakure was as lively as ever, and their eyes, still drinking in the sight of their home, began searching for Naruto.

"He's somewhere, Minato. Maybe Hiruzen took him outside of the village for a vacation? The Land of Iron is said to have a wonderful festival in the fall." And surely this was fall. But not even his wife's touch could comfort him. "I just have to see him, Kushina. I need to know he's okay, and that Jiraiya didn't steal his innocence, and Kakashi didn't pass on his laziness, and-" Kushina's gaze shifted to a small figure, lying in a filthy alleyway.

Kushina immediately reacted. "Those bastards! What piece of crap on the Council let it leak? What the hell did they do to him? Why didn't Hiruzen get off his lazy Kami-forsaken ass and do something?" Minato still couldn't understand it. That's… Naruto? Our little Naruto?" A tear, forgotten, slipped down his cheek. "No… That's what he meant." Minato chuckled, the irony cold as the kunai he wielded.

Kushina leaned closer to him, reaching for a spot where she could ease his guilt. "My fault… I should have been logical. Should have sealed it completely into myself. But I

was worried that it would escape," muttered Minato. He turned away from her, a cloud passing through him. "My fault…" He desperately tried to vent his sadness, his agony, into tears, but his face was dry and cold. He screamed, falling into the darkness of sleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kushina looked at the fidgeting Minato, his face miming that of a tortured man in the darkest of Konoha's interrogation rooms. No, worse. He had only room to fall. Only to spiral deeper down into insanity. Naruto, down below, was much like him, crying out in his fitful slumber in a dumpster. She willed herself to plummet down. She wanted to see his face, however scarred it might be, up close.

Oh Kami. His whiskered cheeks, his matted, dirty, hair, blonde and shorn, no doubt by the villagers' hands. His thin torso, ribs peeking out from his tattered clothes. Naruto was like her, when she lived on the streets, yet he was alone, most likely unaware of why he was hated. The hatred she had felt as a child was a firefly compared to his dying sun.

Minato groaned beside her, glaring at his own hands, whispering over and over of how he had done this. Her hand found its way to his pale cheek, meeting it was a resounding slap. Minato, startled, looked up into Kushina's face. "You needed that."

"No," and he pushed closer, "I need you. I don't even know how you can look at me. It's my fault." Kushina laughed, for he was inexplicably wrong, and replied, "It doesn't matter; you attempted to save the village and your family. No man could have done better. The battle was sudden. You tried."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Slowly, Minato nodded. "Perhaps. But, it was still me." Kushina only looked at Naruto. "We have to do something." "We're dead. No matter how much you want to even touch him, we can do nothing," "Haven't I told you already? You worry too much. We'll figure out the 'hows' after we do it."

Minato sighed. Kushina would never give up. She bit her thumb. A bluish liquid leaked out. "I can make a seal, Minato." She smirked triumphantly at him. "What could help us now?" "Remember that seal? The one you said would never work because it required so little chakra? That really dangerous one?" He almost gasped. "It could erase your soul; Kushina, why do you think it is forbidden?"

She only smiled. "Because girly wimps like you are too scared to try." "This isn't the time for jokes. I don't want to lose you." His soul's core pounded, much like his absent heart. Kushina only laughed. "Would you rather be left to gaze at the world forever?" Minato sighed once more, akin now to a Nara. "Fine. Just… don't let anything worse happen to you."

Kushina looked over his shoulder. "But you're the only one with the seal…" Minato groaned, nipping his own thumb and beginning to draw the makings of the seal on Kushina's back. Kushina almost twitched, her body sending her messages of a need to scratch.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Minato glanced quickly at Naruto, finishing the seal. In theory, it was supposed to send a jolt to a soul, catapulting it through the thin time-space layer over the world, sending it back to the body. It had never been tested. Kushina was way too precious, and though she always protested, she was fragile. He hated himself as he made the elaborate painting that would lead to her demise.

It was done. "Kushina, don't leave." She kissed him forcefully, like a child holding an adult's hand; scared, not ready. Then she willed all of her spiritual energy to come to the surface, bubbling in her body, ready for use. And she pushed it into the seal, the incomplete chakra providing just enough power. Then she was gone. He was alone. "Kushina…" He plunged into darkness once more.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It was like a child's toy box, the place she was in, planets and stars scattered across the too-blue sky. Rather unsettling, she thought, since the monster in front of her could never have been imagined by a child. It was red and black, a hissing dragon, guarding the way to her freedom. The collar around its neck glistened, cleaned by the drool dripping from the creature's mouth.

Kushina charged, her hands forming the signs for a summoning jutsu. And suddenly, as if it had been there all along, a sword, long and curved, appeared in her hands, faltering as it (almost) pierced the beast's skin, the scales denting in its wake as the sword trailed along the dragon's back.

The dragon struck quickly, its tail lashing out at her, grasping only the sword. Water rushed from her mouth, pushing against the impenetrable scales. Suddenly, lightning snaked its way along the current, making the creature shriek at the sudden pain. "Minato?" A blonde man smirked, a twin seal branded on his stomach. "Present."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**I'm tired, it's 1:21, so enjoy the extra chapter. If you're reading this in the morning, I hope you slept well. I haven't.**


	3. Slumber

Me: Hello, guys. Granola bar is yummy…

Naruto: Anyway, Spyrkle10 hasn't checked her email yet, so we, as the characters, are starting a review drive! Just toss then in this hat! (Holds out Hiruzen's hat)

Sasuke: Hn.

Sakura: (whacks Sasuke and Naruto) Sasuke, stop using imaginary noises! Naruto, REVIEWS AREN'T TANGIBLE!

Minato: Wow, if Kushina and Tsunade could have a baby, this would be the result if you mixed in some dilution…

Me: After ignoring those disturbing thoughts, I don't own Naruto.

**Hello! Since the story is a bit of a drabble right now, I'm going to wean it off of the drabble-milk until it's no longer a drabble. Also, humor is a bit of a strong point for me, so once the sadness starts to fade away, I'm going to replace it with the good old cliché jokes, like the paperwork, and the scary Kushina. Just sharing some plans.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Chapter 3-Slumber

He was here now, with Kushina again. Her face was still unmarred, as he had last seen it only hours before. The battle had just begun, in a way, for even a kunoichi such as Kushina cannot defeat such a beast alone. She was a seals master amongst the smell of ink and paper, and he was a master in the field.

The lightning current heading straight towards the beast slashed at the air, as if clawing for more speed. The beast roared before charging at the current, a bull charging towards the gladiator. As the attack hit flesh, scales clattered to the consistent cocoa-colored ground; smoke rose from the dragon's body, a faint growl being heard as the noble creature swished its tongue from side to side, wanting revenge.

"Why did you come? I thought you were going to stay behind." "I was worried." The monster in front of them rose up into flight. Biting his thumb, Minato leapt into the air and hastily drew some basic restrainment seals before crashing down onto the monsters' head, Kushina backing him up with a Kage Bunshin army.

Their foe paused for a moment. Kushina instantly whipped out her chakra chains, pulling the dragon to the ground. It groaned in pain before a red chakra rose up around it, shattering the chains and, much faster than last time, charged for Minato, spewing red fire, wounds fully healed.

Kushina threw her Hiraishin kunai and Minato caught it, barely managing to teleport in time. His head snapped around as he formed a Rasengan in one hand; then he attacked, aiming at the beast's belly. It bounced off like a harmless fly; Minato cursed before twisting away from the slavering jaws.

Kushina fell to the ground, exhausted at last, after summoning thousands of Kage Bunshin, each throwing countless minor jutsu at their enemy. Minato Was zipping around the field, always managing to catch the Hiraishin kunai before zipping away again. The dragon was on the offensive. Minato braced himself. Without Kushina, he didn't have enough distraction and cover to strategize.

He threw the kunai farther this time, and began charging up his attack. It wasn't perfected yet. In fact, it wasn't even safe yet, so dangerous that if he ever completed it, he would seal any documents about it away, so none would ever kill themselves attempting to master the jutsu. He added the lightning chakra just in time.** "Raiton Rasengan!" **He flung the volatile projectile away, his ethereal bones cracking, his chakra diminished to almost nothing.

It hit the beast with the strength of a freight train, exploded into thousands of deadly volts, the electric onslaught covering the dragon's enormous form. It roared, wind rushing into Minato's vulnerable face as it (hopefully) died. The debris rose up into the air, and he remembered to move he and Kushina safely away from the line of fire.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Vision slowly came to her, lying warm in Minato's arms, dust faintly brushing against her eyelashes before they flashed away. "What happened?" She expectantly turned her eyes to him, waiting for an answer, his figure still blurry to her awakening body. "I hit the dragon with an experimental jutsu. If he's still alive, we might not make it out of here with our souls intact," Minato confidently said.

"Souls intact?" "Well, my theory as to why we weren't able to easily defeat the dragon and why we get tired so easily is that our souls are substituting for our bodies. This causes us to have much less chakra and stamina, as chakra is spiritual energy mixed with physical energy." She nodded before gazing into the seemingly-endless storm of debris.

Time passed, she was sure of that. A few times, she had swerved, eyelids heavy with the lull of sleep. But she was still aware. Minato was no better, barely managing to awaken on several occasions, until he had finally succumbed to fatigue. The storm had cleared at last; she estimated that it had taken fifteen minutes.

She stood up from her perch, her eyes wandering, searching for the beast. Then there was a silence, as if something had been lost to this vast expanse of space, emanating from a spot to the west. Her movements were not graceful; however, she was silent, seasoned after years of assassinating, infiltrating, and trap-setting.

In the dirt lay the corpse of the beast, scales blood-red and black, shining in the sun. The beast was ominously silent, chest no longer moving, nostrils no longer quivering. She sped off, using chakra-enhanced speed, to tell Minato. Who said that home was where your heart was? No; your home is your heart. In both cases, home wasn't far away.

Minato was dozing, lying against a rock. Even in sleep, he tossed and turned, muttering his horrible guilt for what had, according to Shinigami, occurred three years ago. A simple yell wouldn't do. She smirked, used the Henge, and called out, "RAMEN!" Minato woke up screaming for mercy from the Ramen God. Kushina undid the Henge and chuckled.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Minato breathed quietly, realizing that all was well. The dragon was gone. "Kushina, why…?" Kushina's expression turned solemn. "You needed a wake-up call. The world can be fixed." The two were silent for a moment, the shock of what had just happened wearing off.

"What do we do now, Minato?" Kushina inquired, her voice strangely soft.

Minato's expression became thoughtful for a second, before he turned away. "We have to use the seal again. It was off the mark this time. Just barely. We have to go in reverse. I modified the seal so that it would make a round trip. As it didn't do so, we have to just finish the path and we'll be there." Home. Where Naruto was neglected and abandoned, by Jiraiya, by Kakashi, even by Hiruzen.

Kushina simply sat on a rock and waited patiently as Minato bit his hand once more. "So damn annoying!" Minato was silent, lost in the turmoil of his thoughts as he drew their seals once more, sobbing for his Naruto.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews! Since someone (jabs at invisible figure) complained about not understanding all the words, I am now starting a gallery for the poor, unfortunate souls (cue weird belly dance) that have lived only knowing of dubbed Naruto! **

**Henge- Transformation Jutsu.**

**Raiton Rasengan- A form of Rasengan that uses the Raiton element. A work in progress for Minato.**

**Raiton- Lightning, or the Ninjutsu element of lightning.**

**Ninjutsu- Elemental jutsu and other various jutsu.**

**Rasengan- A jutsu invented by Minato, chakra spins in all directions within a sphere. Very dangerous.**

**Kage Bunshin- Shadow Clones/Shadow Clone/Shadow Clone Jutsu. **

**Hokage- The leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. You don't know this? Grow a pair of ears. And eyes.**

**Konoha/Konohagakure- Leaf Village/Village Hidden in the Leaves.**

**Hitai Ate- The ninja headband, it identifies your village. Look it up if you've lived in Naruto's sewers all your life.**

**Hiraishin- Flying Thunder God, Minato's original jutsu allows him to teleport to anything branded with his special seal.**

**Seals- Ninja seals can do many things, such as store equipment. **

**Ramen- Just kidding. With Naruto shouting his head off about those noodles, all we can do is pray to Ramen God for mercy. Joking. There is no Ramen God. If there was, Naruto would be immortal.**

**Anyway, see you next chapter!**


	4. Grab

Me: Ah, Naruto soundtracks, all that good stuff going into my ears…

Naruto: Hey! What about me! Aren't I just as awesome? Seriously! Look! I even got a theme song, like Crasher Wake! _Awesome as a ramen bowl! Naruto Uzumaki! Destroying all his enemies! Naruto Uzumaki! Ramen champion, he murders bad people! Naruto Uzumaki! _

Everyone: MAKE IT STOP! (they all cower in fear)

Minato: Why isn't Namikaze in there…?

Me: My fault. He's not allowed to say it until it is revealed in the story.

Sasuke: Just spoil everything for the bastards. Seriously, why did Obito get to be Madara! I wanted to be a Madara-masquerader!

Sakura: Are you sure? (grins sadistically)

Me: (sighs)

**Hello! Just filled up on Wendy's, (went to a party but it was kosher so…) hoping that I can get to my favorite part! The part that's going to be the hardest thing EVER to write… Oh, yeah. and the cap lock key is a little bit busted, so it takes a few tries to get it working. Alright. let's blow this pop stand!**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 4-Grab

Minato almost slumped down against the rock, tired from the effort of staying awake and drawing the seal. Kushina waited patiently for him to recover, her own appearance a bit haggard due to lack of proper care and sleep. "Ready yet?" He slowly nodded. His heart no longer required small chakra shocks and beat much more slowly, though still at a rapid speed for even a jounin heart. The Hokage always had to stay fit, after all.

Kushina, with the larger chakra reserves, activated the seals, a familiar dark blue enveloping them in its embrace. Familiar, because this was the way Kushina's chakra was, so distinct, yet so different, for now it was vital that the blue kept shining. Then it faded to purple. Shinigami's face appeared, his expression contorted with rage, mouthing spiteful curses of painful torture, like keeping the two so close yet unable to touch, peeling off their tongues bit by bit, and many other horrible fates.

But Shinigami's visage disappeared, swallowed by the midnight-blue darkness. Kushina's hand, casually leaning against his, suddenly was gone, and his own form began to fade from the plane they were in, between worlds. A jolt of pain raced through his body, numbing it to something, he wasn't sure what it was. Then blackness came over him.

Even his mind felt numb. Then there was a noise. He couldn't perceive it yet, his body still unfamiliar to his awakening mind, for recovering from a trip such as his was too difficult for even his drilled-in habits. There was the perception of a noise, and his ears woke up. It was a slow creak, the signature creak of fine wood. He opened his eyes. There was darkness. His hand moved quickly, against his chest. There was a beat, instead of an energy wave. He checked his chakra reserves. They were replenishing by the second, though it wasn't even at 50% yet.

Where was he? That could wait; his air supply was dwindling. He punched with chakra-enhanced strength through his prison. There was light. And air. Precious air. His eyes blinked before adjusting. A coffin. He had been in his coffin. Now it was wreaked, splinters of wood scattered everywhere. Any chunin, since only the chunin, the trusted ninja that could be kept from missions for such a mundane task, would clean here. Anbu guarded.

He chuckled. Once they found out his "corpse" was gone, they would probably be running around on wild goose chases. But wait, where was Kushina? They usually buried the spouse of the Hokage next to them… Kushina was right next to him, her coffin adorned with a splotch of pink paint. Probably retaliation for her horrible pranks. He pried open the lid, Kushina patiently waiting for him, before ambushing him with a punch. "You took way too long!" She glared at him before her eyes turned serious again. "So what do we do, Yondaime?" His white cloak, unnoticed before, swished as he moved closer to Kushina, who had leaned against a wall.

"We go. To him." Minato swiftly took stock of his weapons. "I have twelve A sets of jounin-level equipment, fifty Hiraishin kunai, grade B sealing paper, and one brush for drawing seals." Kushina replied, saying, "I was buried with ten B sets of jounin-level equipment, my sword, grade B sealing paper, and nothing else. I wonder why they left us with our equipment." Minato listened attentively to her report before leaping into the shadows, Kushina following.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

As they leapt through the long halls, Kushina drew seals, seals of camouflage, with her blood. She gave one to Minato, neither halting in their travel. They timed it perfectly, activating the seal in the split second that they left the boundary of the no-seal barrier, safely making it past the Anbu, their footsteps silent from years of war. They were alive. They were safe. They had a goal.  
She and Minato kept running, so close to their goal. They raced through the familiar red tower, jumping through the window, which thankfully had been left open. Hiruzen was too busy with his paperwork to notice the one glass shard, and the Anbu were too focused on Hiruzen to notice. Out of mind, out of sight.

The wind felt so good on her skin, as they landed on a rooftop. **"Henge!" **Kushina was now a little red dog, and Minato followed suit after a brief moment. "I used a solid one," Kushina whispered to Minato as they pretended to be street mutts, dashing through alleyways, following a fox-like scent that their henged bodies allowed them to smell.

Minato nodded before stopping, slowly moving towards a big group of loud villagers.

"That's enough for today. The demon can lick his wounds, and Hokage-sama won't have to suffer from the demon's curse tomorrow," announced the ringleader. The other men turned to him, scowling at a mess of flesh and blood quivering behind a trash can. The villagers left, and Minato began to chase them before Kushina stopped him, releasing her Henge and grabbing Minato's tail. He released his Henge and stared into her eyes. "We can't afford to blow out cover. No one knows we're alive. We could be executed on the spot for 'impersonating' the Hokage and his wife. And he needs us."

Minato's gaze shifted to Naruto, and he broke again, once more sobbing on the cold ground, silently screaming unintelligible words. Kushina stepped forward, softly covering her hands in a potent green glow. She placed them on Naruto, Kyuubi's chakra stitching the bones, her hands stitching the flesh, until there was an injured boy in front of her, crying, eyes shut so sand and dust won't be thrown into his vulnerable pupils. "I won't hurt you." It was a desperate whisper, a fervent whisper, her voice cracking as she, too, descended into tears, her hands on Naruto's tiny shoulders. "Wh-why aren't you hitting me?" Naruto's question came out as a whimper, the voice of an animal crying in grief, the voice of one who knew their end was soon.

"Does Mommy hurt her baby? No, she doesn't. I won't hurt you. Mommy won't hurt you." Naruto flinched, screaming in outrage, "A demon has no mommy! If I did, my mommy would save me! I know I have no mommy!" Kushina just hugged him, stroking his bloodied blond spikes, tears dripping down her face. Minato observed, his hands shaking with grief and rage. Rage at what was once his home. His haven. The one place that embodied peace.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Naruto hugged Mommy back, not asking why she was not there for so long, just glad that she had come. His Mommy. And was that his Daddy, too, sitting there, looking so lost. He reluctantly squirmed out of Mommy's arms, to reach for the man. "Daddy?" He now noticed that the man had blue eyes like his. Blond spikes like his. The man nodded. And he embraced Daddy, Mommy hugging them both, tears mingling as they fell to the ground.

Daddy seemed sadder than Mommy, seemed guilty. He wasn't sure why Daddy felt guilty they were here now. "Why weren't you always here?" They just hugged Naruto tighter, and he was sure that Daddy was upset that they weren't here sooner. Suddenly his world began to fade, and the faces that smiled at him (no one else; who would smile at a demon child?) became part of the blackness that made him still and quiet.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Sorry guys, I ran out of peppermint. Makes me think better. Any way, I'm going to Disney World on Saturday and won't be back for ten days, so you might not get a new chapter for a while, since my laptop won't charge. **

**Lee: My youthful friend have you forgotten something that will help in your youthfulness?**

**Yes…**

**Lee: Oh no! I must help Spyrkle10-sama regain the power of YOUTHHH!**

**Guy: Yes, my youthful, cute student! THE FLOWER OF YOUTH SHALL BLOOM IN YOUR YOUTHFUL HEART AS YOU EAT THE YOUTHFUL CURRY OF YOUTTTHHH! (activates Sunset no Jutsu)**

**Kakashi: NO! MY ICHA-ICHA BOOKS ARE BURNING! OH THE HORROR OF SMUT-FREE HOURS! (weeps)**

**Okay, okay, I don't own Naruto. Just stop the random-laser.**

**Laser-man: Okay, Boss!**

**Glossary:**

Sunset no Jutsu- A parody genjutsu made my fans to describe the ever-common sunset scene with weeping Guy and Lee.

Kyuubi- The Nine-Tails.

Anbu- The most elite of elite ninja, or the hunter-nin.

Jounin- The rank above Chunin (middle rank).

Yondaime- Fourth Hokage.


	5. Choice

Deidara: Art… is an explosion! (blows himself up)

Kakuzu: (weeps) My money…

Me: Uh… what are you doing here?

Nagato/Pain/Dead Yahiko/Other Random People: Jiraiya was in the area. And what's with all the names!

Naruto: Cousin! (hugs Nagato-thingy)

Me: Well, you do control dead bodies and have a false identity…

Naruto: Ohana! (hugs Nagato even tighter)

Nagato: I. AM. NOT. YOUR. COUSIN!

Me: Uh, the fanbase says otherwise…

Sasuke: SPYRKLE10 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO! (giggles)

**Uh… Did someone give Sasuke sugar again? Well, anyway, I have returned from Disney World! Sadly, I had to write this chapter from scratch due to the fact that I didn't have time to start writing earlier! Sorry about that, folks! Anyways… GO!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Chapter 5-Choice

Minato paced the floor of the cave they had taken shelter in. Naruto was still sleeping, recovering from his wounds. He couldn't understand it; why was he hated? Why wasn't Naruto loved? Why; at the tender age of three, was he out on the streets, when he could easily have been in an orphanage? Perhaps Kakashi could be forgiven; he was still a teenager, perhaps a young adult now, most likely traumatized from his death.

Kushina looked up from Naruto, silently signaling to him that there were ninja outside. He quieted his breaths, quickly crouching beside Naruto, listening. "I thought I heard something." "Shh! Pig, you may be a new recruit, but a nuke-nin could be hiding here. Conversation would alert them to our presence." Their words were barely mumbles, the elder of the two ANBU sounding slightly familiar.

All was quiet for a while, until Minato felt the danger has passed. Naruto's breathing pattern became louder, no longer in sync with Kushina's. Kushina let out a small sigh of relief. "We need a plan." Kushina nodded. "If we walk into the village, we'll be labeled imposters and our minds will be searched. Worst-case scenario, we'll be tortured or killed. If we let Naruto back into the village alone…" he clenched his fists. Kushina continued for him. "NEVER! Damn… bastards…" Minato quickly quieted her, so as not to attract attention. "My sword should serve as identification. I'm not letting Naruto live alone in that place." Minato slowly nodded, holding up a Hiraishin kunai.

Their conversation was interrupted by Naruto awakening, his eyes still shut tight, pretending to have not awoken. "Naruto, wake up." Kushina's voice was soft now, so she wouldn't startle him. "Mommy's still here?" His eyes almost opened, slits so he could discreetly see. "Never leaving again." Once more she held him close, Naruto silently sobbing, Minato shuffling off into a corner, tears in his eyes. He was the monster here. Kushina looked in his direction, obviously wanting him to come over. Reluctantly, he sat beside her, ruffling Naruto's hair, matted and dirty.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mommy and Daddy were here, real. Mommy was so warm, like when the mean lady had left him in a really hot place. But this felt good, even better than when a wrinkly man gave him candy. He had eaten one before he knew it was too good for him, but now he had a Mommy and Daddy, and a demon doesn't have a Mommy and Daddy, so he could eat all the candy he wanted. Something just for him.

Daddy came close to him and did something funny with his hair. It felt strange, but if Daddy liked it, than maybe it wasn't so bad. His mouth made a strange sound. Daddy's mouth did it too, and he wondered what it was. "What that?" Mommy made the strange sound really loudly, and said, "Laughter." Lau-ter? Was it good? Mommy stood up, taking his hand. **(AN: Just giving you some Naruto-time, though it's hard to write him.)**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

As much as she hated it, they were going back to Konoha. Back to that horrible place where Naruto was neglected and loathed. "We're going back to the village, Naruto," Kushina said, her voice soft. Naruto clung tighter to her, his free hand reaching out for Minato, who eagerly held it, his grip weak. She stared at him for a moment, urging him to stop pushing Naruto away, but it seemed to repel him even more, guilt that she had conquered had defeated him, making his eyes glassy and his skin pale.

Without any sort of signal or warning, suddenly the three were back in the forests of Fire Country, each tree swirling the chakra of the long-dead Hashirama inside of them like sap. Kushina lifted Naruto into her arms and leapt onto a tree branch; what good would it do to prolong the wait? Minato jumped up, to be by her side, staying behind, out of Naruto's view.

Naruto gasped as they tree-hopped at breakneck speed, the shock and excitement making him laugh with glee. Kushina smiled, for Naruto was, for once, enjoying something that he hadn't been denied. Something that was supposed to be new to him. Her smile faded as her feet touched the ground, eyes already staring at the gates of Konoha. Her son hadn't noticed, hands shaking her arm, begging with an argument of, "Mommy! Again, again! Please!" she chuckled at how Naruto had stretched out the please, the sound dying in his throat as he gasped for the air he had denied.

Minato tapped her shoulder, reminding her of the task ahead, his hand gently brushing against Naruto's whiskered cheek. Naruto giggled before climbing out of Kushina's arms, any mental progress he had made destroyed by the sight of Konohagakure's gates. Kushina frowned as Naruto clung to her once more, blue eyes pleading to just _leave._ Minato closed in on them, arms hugging Naruto from behind, reassuring him with quiet, love-filled words. "It'll be okay. I'm here now. Never again. Never. Never leaving you." Naruto shook as he tried not to cry, Kushina stepping aside to let Minato understand what he had just promised.

Yet again, Minato inched away, yet this time it wasn't a true retreat, but one of unsteadiness, one that could be fixed easily with reassurance. Naruto clung, now, to Minato, the retreat now purely emotional. But an emotional comeback would have to wait. The gates loomed above them. Minato suddenly had a Hiraishin kunai in his hands, the metal blade dull yet promising swift death. Kushina, likewise, with a silent poof of gray smoke, had her katana in her hand.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Sorry about the… um, maybe 17 day wait? 18? 19? Procrastination, vacation, pizza, and some pretty darn good chicken kept me away. Oh, and you can't forgot about my new ipod shuffle. Transportable tunes. And Voice From The Sky tells you the song name! And mispronounces them horribly! Yay!**

**Minato: …**

**Kushina: …**

**Naruto: Is … a word?**

**Hiruzen: Spyrkle10 used Spell Check to make it so. I know this from all that evil paperwork. **

**Naruto: Jiji! I haven't seen you in forever! (tackles Hiruzen and hugs him)**

**Minato: (gasps) She made you do her paperwork? I WILL NEVER DOUBT YOUR POWER AGAIN, SPYRKLE10-SAMA!**

**Naruto was given the gift of smartness by Ash Ketchum(p)and lost it due to the Sandaime. Oh well. Smell ya later!**


	6. Truth

Me: (snores)

Ash Ketchum(p): (pops out of Nowhere) Who are you? I just met you, but I'll be your best friend if you battle me and scar my Pokémon for life!

Me: (wakes up) This is Ketchump-chan from the Pokémon series. Apparently the references last chapter summoned him here.

Ash Ketchum(p): (poofs away)

Minato: Are you going to use suffixes from now on?

Kushina: Of course, Mina-chan, you'll call me Kushina-sama…

Mina-chan: Wait, I thought you were Kushina-chan!

Me: We'll decide that later.

Naruto: Uh, why exactly do I have to be a little kid? I can eat ramen better, and protect Sakura-chan better, and the teme will just laugh at me…

Me: Be quiet or I'll send you to Nowhere!

Sakura: Yeah, Naruto-baka! (Punches Naruto with the trademark Sweatdrop Landing)

Me: Bibiti bobiti boo! Wow, this sucks… (Waves magic wand before returning it)

Chibi Naruto: I hwate you.

**Wow, I am evil. Anyway, while that was a bit longer than usual, I have decided to enlighten you with the knowledge of Japanese suffixes. Chan is for children, san is polite, baka is an insult, sama is for respect. By the way, teme is Naruto's little nickname for Sasuke… **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Chapter 6- Truth

Izumo's gaze shifted from the silent forest to his sleeping partner, Kotetsu. For a moment, he wondered why Kotetsu-san was shirking his duties; they had to be observant and prevent intruders from entering their precious village. With precise aim, he threw a dull kunai at his partner, the throwing knife causing dark strands of hair to fall.

Kotetsu immediately awoke and glared at Izumo, faint killing intent released as he caught a glimpse of falling hair. The argument that would have ensued was stopped by the crunch of dirt as three figures stepped out from the underbrush. The first thing Izumo saw were the sunshine locks that framed the face of the long-dead Yondaime. How dare they impersonate the Yellow Flash? His attention was diverted by Kotetsu gulping down his own bile, staring at the form of Kushina, the Red Hot Habanaro.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Minato moved first, throwing his three-pronged kunai just beyond the gates and, within a moment, picking up the very kunai he had dropped, smirking triumphantly at the clueless expressions on Izumo and Kotetsu's faces. "Yondaime-sama is dead…" whispered Izumo, the chunin most likely shocked.

Kushina, likewise, channeled the rage she had been holding back, her rage at the village for what they had done to Naruto. Her vision became red as the Kyuubi's chakra (what was left, anyway; she would always have that small, always replenishing amount in her) imbued her with the look that only she could pull off, restraining her rage once more as the two chunin fainted, the sight of Minato and Kushina too much to handle.

The cry of a startled, frightened child made her body rush to comfort Naruto, Minato having returned to their precious child already, whispering soothing words, holding him tight. Tears glistened on Naruto's face, and her shaking hand wiped them away. This was too much. For Naruto, for Minato, for her.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

He didn't want to be here. Not here. He wanted to go home. He didn't really know what home was, but it was better than the shards of broken sake bottles, the smell of burnt flesh, and the cold pain of knowing that no one would ever care about him, except for his Mommy and Daddy. But they would have to leave, even if for a little while, and then they would have a new baby and buy their human child popsicles and candy and blankets that were warm and thick and fuzzy.

He was somehow different. He knew, now, that he wasn't a demon, but why would only Mommy and Daddy even care about him? The only reason they even looked at him without breaking his jaw or doing that funny thing that some people do that makes him all wet and shivery, or perhaps something like clawing out his eyes (it had happened before, but they always came back. If only they didn't; then maybe he wouldn't have to see the glares, or he could fall off a cliff and die and lie in darkness forever. It sounded nice.)was because their noble blood was in him.

Daddy was hugging him as he cried. He didn't want anyone getting near him. He wanted it to be over. In Hell or Heaven, maybe no one would stare at him. The glares would be gone. He could finally stop pretending to be guilty; though he never remembered what exactly he had done, telling the truth only made them peel his skin off faster, start beating him faster.

Mommy was stopping his tears, but she probably just wanted to fling them in his eyes. It hurt more than ripping off his arms (he knew from experience). Why did he always have to recover? Daddy whispered to him, "We love you for being Namikaze Naruto, for being you. The villagers are just stupid. Mommy and Daddy will keep you safe." But did Daddy mean it? Maybe he did; maybe _he _would finally have candy and popsicles and warm blankets and friends and… happiness. Mommy squeezed me tight, and something warm touched my neck. Mommy's tears? Mommy was crying?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Minato smiled as Naruto, with a cry of joy, choked him with an ecstatic hug. "I'm an Uzumaki, not a Namikaze?" Naruto's statement came out as a question, and Minato answered him with a, "Hiruzen didn't tell you? Namikaze is my family name. Uzumaki is your mommy's." Minato's expression was slightly pained now, because why wouldn't Hiruzen tell Naruto about his heritage? He stood up, Naruto on his shoulders, giggling a little as they walked into Konohagakure, Kushina grinning, probably at the sight of him opening up to their son. He couldn't help it; Naruto was just so energetic and sweet. At least, that's what he saw beneath the broken boy that was starting to fade away.

As they walked, the empty early-morning streets quickly faded to the imposing Hokage Tower. Minato and Kushina walked in, ANBU intercepting them. It seemed to be Pig and Dog. "Impersonating Yondaime-sama and Uzumaki Kushina is an offense punishable by many years spent in prison, or death." Dog's frustratingly-familiar voice was laced with slight KI, and the ANBU closed in on the group, Naruto whimpering quietly. Minato threw a Hiraishin kunai, teleporting to it just before it struck the ceiling, catching it and landing without a sound.

He held out his palm, forming a small Rasengan before letting the chakra dissipate. The two ANBU simply froze, Minato's expression taunting the duo, as the younger of the two spoke. "As you have verified your identity as Yondaime-sama by performing your trademark techniques, we will inform the other ANBU and Hokage-sama of your presence." The ANBU were soon gone in a swirl of leaves, Naruto relaxing and smiling wider than Final Valley. They were approved now; soon the whole of Konoha would know not to mess with Naruto. And those that had? He would have them tortured in Konoha's darkest cells.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Tried sadness, but I doubt you guys shed any tears. If you don't succeed at first, try, try again. Yeah… Sorry it took so long, but I'm lazy and it's summer…**

**Sakura: Disclaimer, you lazy bum!**

**Me?**

**Sakura: No, Kakashi-sensei!**

**Kakashi: Sorry, on the way here I found a pretty lady with a brown monkey tail. I slept with her and she became pregnant, so I had to take care of her. Then I saw a blond-haired man turn raven-haired. Then I neutered a magical black dog. **

**LIAR! (the voices of every Konoha character join in my accusation)**

**Kakashi: Fine, fine. Spyrkle10-sama is awesome as Minato-sensei, worships the 45-tails, and does not own Naruto.**

**Farewell, my monkey-tailed friends!**


	7. Deny

Me: I'm so sleepy…

Chibi Naruto: Pwease wake up so you can weturn me to normal!

Me: Fine. Bibbiti Boboti Boo. (Naruto turns into a fox) Wow, I really need to get a new wand…

Naruto: (makes adorable mewling sound)

Me: Actually, this is just the inspiration I need… (takes pictures of cute fox-Naruto)

Sakura: Um, don't you think you should apologize for- (turns into rabbit)

Me: Yup, this wand is awesome. I'm naming it Mornstar.

Kakashi: )appears out of nowhere) Yo. I got lost on the road to Hamelin. By the way, Mornstar is from Ni No Kuni…

Me: Shut up.

Hinata: Um, Spyrkle10-sama doesn't own Naruto-kun. (does finger-thing that is very peculiar and impossible to describe)

**Hi. Sorry about the wait. Read tons of fanfiction, played tons of Kingdom Hearts: Recoded and Animal Crossing New Leaf, and hung out with some friends. I have so much free time, and a bit of writer's block. But here you go! **

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chap. 7-Deny

The Sandaime was speaking to Dog. "Are you sure? He performed Hiraishin and Rasengan?" Dog nodded. How could this be? Minato-sensei was dead. Dead, with glassy eyes and spiky blond hair and hands flexible and agile in forming the seals that took his lifeblood away, skin only nicked and bruised, yet still dead, dead though he should have been stronger and alive and smiling. "Have the sensors confirmed the validity of his chakra signature?" Dog nodded. The Sandaime sighed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Daddy was walking up a really long staircase. Was Daddy taking him to see Jiji? "We going to see Jiji, Mommy?" Mommy nodded. "That means I get ramen, right?" Mommy smiled. "Yes, Naruto. Does Hiruzen take care of you?" Was Mommy asking about Home? "You mean Home, Mommy? Not Home, not Home… Not going back there ever again!" I gripped Daddy tight. The rats wouldn't be my only friends. My mean friends that stole every green crumb. "What's 'Home', Naruto?" Mommy's voice sounded like Matron's, she was so scary. "I l-live in the b-basement, Mommy. The rats are my friends and the other kids h-hit m-me and I'm always hungry and too cold or too hot-" I stopped. Mommy lifted me up into her arms. I had stuttered… Mommy wouldn't punish me. Maybe, maybe Mommy was an angel. Maybe.

Mommy sang to me, like Matron did to others. When they cried. Was this what a Mommy did? "It's okay Naruto. Never again," Mommy whispered to me. Mommy would always keep me safe. And Daddy too. Then I wiggled out of Mommy's arms, and Mommy held my hand as we walked up the stairs to see Jiji, who always said things would get better. Jiji had to be able to tell the future!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kushina's eyes flew to Naruto's smiling, whiskered face. He was still so innocent. Hiruzen was still not safe from her wrath, though. The polished, wooden stairs gave way to flat floor. Minato lunged forward, opening the door with unopposed ferocity. The room had been removed of all but a few decorations, ANBU completely still in the shadows, Hiruzen gazing at them with suspicion behind his desk. Naruto had probably been conceived on that desk. But those were happier times. There was a brief silence, broken by Naruto's cry of "Jiji! Mommy and Daddy finally came home, and we're gonna get ramen! I'm definitely going to take that hat from you!"

Kushina flinched a little, surprised at how much Naruto was like her when he was free to be himself. Minato laughed quietly, before addressing Hiruzen. "We… are back." His fingers formed handseals, activating the long-forgotten seals she had placed, used only when high-level information was to be shared. The ANBU were now unable to hear anything. It caused deafness and blurred their figures to all not close enough to the core of the seal. "How have you returned, Minato?" Hiruzen asked wearily. Kushina stepped forward. "Apparently, the Shinigami deemed to punish us by dissolving our souls, but we were too awesome-" Minato gave her a stern look, before continuing for her. "As a result of the inefficiency of his method, he decided to let us, as he said, 'look upon the consequences of our actions,' and our spirits were returned to the Elemental Countries. After we, by use of seals, were able to return to our bodies, we used our sealing equipment, which we were, respectfully buried with, to bypass the ANBU guards. We used Henge to locate Naruto, and Kushina, by use of her unorthodox healing technique, healed Naruto. We retreated to a cave outside Konoha and later returned to the village."

Minato had given his report in a detached voice, so when Naruto made a jab about him being a zombie, he smirked before groaning in a rather unrealistic zombie impression, Kushina smirking before following him in the groan-fest, Naruto laughing so loud that he had to stop and gasp for breath. Hiruzen sighed before freezing as she slammed her arm on his desk, ready to chew him out. He definitely deserved it. "Why exactly did I find my son in an alley, beaten by civilians? Why, when I asked my baby about living conditions, he stuttered and spoke of how he lived in the basement, with very little food and physical abuse from the other children? Because if you don't have a good answer, then I might be convincing Minato that we should pack up our dusty belongings and become missing-nin," her voice was sickly sweet, a façade to hide the anger she felt. Naruto was hiding behind Minato, using what pieces of male instinct he had to conclude that an angry woman was a deadly woman.

Hiruzen hid behind a calm front, his voice calm and controlled. "If anyone besides myself knew of his parentage, Iwa would send assassins. I kept it to Jiraiya and Kakashi. Naruto would be kept safe from Minato's enemies. I regret that I was unable to do more, but Danzo's influence is growing." Tears trickled down his wrinkled cheeks, causing Kushina and Minato to simply nod, Kushina instead devising a plan to get rid of the democratic ideas (courtesy of Danzo) being spread throughout Konoha. "I'll be taking that hat back, Hiruzen. Naruto needs the support and Konoha needs me." Minato's voice was steadfast in his decision, Naruto prancing about now, screaming to the Kage-affiliated ninja that his dad was going to be the Godaime. She was going to have to correct him. But first, she needed to find out where her ninja wire went…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Hello! I'm a lazy bum! Take this omake and leave me to read fanfiction!**

Omake- Naruto's Education

As they were sitting in the cave, Minato had the foresight to ask Naruto if he had ever been to school. "Nope! But I did paint and toilet-paper every school that rejected me! And I used these ugly orange books to replace all the fancy-looking stuff!" Kushina, of course, decided to throw Naruto a party. With confetti. And music. Music blared from the cheap speakers set up in the cave. Even the ANBU had shown up, bearing an orange cake. Though Minato didn't understand why she had to choose When I Was Your Man. Naruto was in the corner, trying out his new paint gun, and Kushina was sobbing into a party napkin that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Kushina?" His wife's eyes were upon him. "Why are you crying?" Of course, Minato didn't have enough foresight to avoid the rant that ensued. "My baby's growing up… Oh Minato, my baby popped his pranking cherry!" Ironically, Minato was then magically covered in red paint. The ANBU codenamed Bull caught sight of him, and due to the graphical content of Minato's untimely demise, let's just say that Kushina and Naruto never used red paint again. Ever. Even when they painted the Tsuchikage's nose. Naruto never got an education, and Kushina popped many balloons.


End file.
